


"Hey"

by bufferbug



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Nicole is cool as a cucumber, Swearing, Underage Smoking, angst adjacent kind of, waverly has no idea whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufferbug/pseuds/bufferbug
Summary: It's another High School AU! Waverly meets Nicole on her way to class and awkwardly again when she finds out they share neighbouring lockers. Its awkward but Nicole is smoother than a smoothie.





	"Hey"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It's not A grade (I might come back and change a sentence or two) but its fun and I don't often share my work with the world.  
> Don't chastise me for the smoking I like the idea that Nicole might have a been a bit of a quiet fuck up in High School. 
> 
> I also wrote this from Nicole's point of view so I might upload that some day.  
> Anyway go forth let me know what you think, questions, comments, whatever, you do you!

" **Hey** "

 It had just turned winter and a thin layer of sleet crunched under her boots digging her hands deep into her jacket pockets as an icy breeze whistles through, she was on her way to class, _Advanced History_ , it was one of her favourite classes it was small and quiet and had a more serious atmosphere then most of her other classes.

She pulls her left hand out of her pocket to quickly check the time on her watch quickly picking up her pace as she makes her way down the hall in her quick flurry she runs head first into a tall redheaded woman.

“Whoa, you were booking it there!”, the tall redhead smiles, pulling her headphones out. “Sorry! I just like getting to class early and I just noticed the time and…” she begins babbling.

“Hey, it's alright happens to the best of us” the taller girl extends her hand, “I'm Nicole by the way, Nicole Haught, new kid on the block.”.

“I'm Waverly, nice to meet you”, she shakes the hand in front of her then quickly begins fiddles with her watch “sorry but I have to get to that class.”, she continues swaying on her feet a little.

“Sure thing, see you around”, Nicole flashes her a dimpled grin and pops her headphones back in.

As Waverly continues down the corridor she finds herself turning to check back on the redhead, who is now coolly leaning against the wall tapping her finger on her leg to the beat of her music.

Walking into class she slumps down in her seat at the front. “Nice of you to join us Miss Earp”. Mr Sawyer looks over his glasses.

“Sorry!”, Waverly says sheepishly, pilling her books onto her desk.

Midway through the lecture she finds herself staring out the window this morning’s interaction playing on repeat, there’s something about the redhead that just seems to sit with her funny. It’s not until she hears Mr Sawyers voice creep into her daze that she refocuses, “Miss Earp could you see me after class” he sighs turning back to the rest of the class.

She twiddles her pen in her fingers trying to ignore the sniggers behind her, “yes sir”.

It's 9:55am when the bell for her next class sounds. Packing her books into her bag Mr Sawyer stands in front of her desk his portly frame casting over her, “Waverly what's going on with you today?”.

“Nothing, I’m just a bit tired.”, She huffs standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Alright, but I want you present next lesson.”. He pushes his glass up his nose moving back to his desk.

Flashing Mr Sawyer a quick smile she quickly walks out the door, _come on Waverly she was just a stranger, you don't even know her_ , she internally lectures herself fists balled at her sides.

Strolling into Math she drops herself down into her usual seat, class starts slow and she finds herself drifting back to Nicole all smiles and charm. Math finishes in a blur and she makes her way to her locker to drop this morning’s books off. Standing there in front of her locker she just stares into it muttering to herself, “Waverly get over it, you don't even know her and you just broke up with Champ!”. As she continues she doesn't notice the locker beside her creak open and close.

“Lose something in there?”, a soft questioning voice asks.

“Huh no!” she half chokes out turning to see a smiling face, “Nic... Nicole!”, She stutters backing into her locker with a bang, “OW SHIT!” She rubs the back of her head a blush creeping onto her checks, “can I help you?”.

“Nope just grabbing some stuff from my locker”, Nicole says now leaning against its closed door taping her finger against the metal to make her point.

“Wait that's your locker?”, the brunette says straightening herself out.

“Yep, just moved in this morning” the redhead slightly smirks, “guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other than”.

“Guess so”. Waverly says that blush from earlier threatening to engulf her.

A silence falls between them for a moment before a wavy-haired girl throws her arm around Nicole. “Red!” she says her eyebrows wiggling animatedly, “you owe me a smoke and good knows I could use it after this morning’s shit show” she stops tilting her head sideways when the other girl clears her throat, “wait... Waverly what are you doing here?”, She questions.

“This is my locker Wynonna” Waverly sighs through a clenched jaw.

“You two know each other?” Nicole questions carefully.

“Sure do! We are the Earp sisters!”. Wynonna exclaims like its suppose to have any meaning.

“Right...” Nicole says turning back to Waverly, “Well I guess I'll see you around then locker buddy.” Nicole says winking and throwing up a pair of finger guns.

“Sure” the brunette smiles, “locker buddy” she returns the finger guns awkwardly.

“OH GOD!” Wynonna rolls her eyes, “see you at home Waves” she grabs Nicole by the jacket, “dude that's my sister!” she pulls Nicole away and down the crowded hallway.

Waverly slouches against her locker rubbing at her forehead, _come on! she’s friends with Wynonna and she smokes gross let it go already it’s never going to happen. Also, you share a row of lockers something bad happens that's going to get awkward quick!_

The rest of the day goes by in a haze the same internal monologue playing over and over again. It's 3:00pm when the home bell rings a sea of kids bursting out of classrooms pushing and shoving as they make their way to their lockers to drop off and pick up various objects. As Waverly makes her way to hers she can't help but think of the fact that she might run into Nicole. A rock forms in her stomach and for a minute she thinks about heading straight out the door hopefully avoiding her altogether. She gives herself a mini pep talk as she goes, _come on Earp, you'll be fine just grab your stuff and go, who says she'll be there anyway? It's not like she'll be there waiting or anything, OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE'S WAITING!_ She gulps as she turns the corner to her locker, the coast is clear. She unlocks her locker quickly and as the door opens a small square piece of paper falls at her feet. Nervously she retrieves it from the ground her mouth going dry as she looks around to make sure no one is watching.

 _Hey_ ;). Is scrawled across it in neat cursive handwriting.

Feeling her already nervous stomach lurch forward, she looks around once more before pilling her books into her bag zipping it up and slamming the door to her locker shut.

Making her way to her car her heart is racing hands balled and sweaty at her sides. It's when she walks passed Wynonna’s group of friends all the blood in her body rushes to her feet causing her to halt in her tracks, _please please please let Nicole have gone home_.

“Hey babygirl!” Wynonna shouts, going over to her and pulling her over to the group, locking her in a side hug.

“Miss Earp”, Doc drawls tipping his cowboy hat a cigarette between his lips.

She smiles at him breaking out of Wynonna's hug, “hey”.

“Dolls” She smiles at the tall burly dark man that scoops her up into a hug shaking her about, “Baby Earp!”.

“Hey Eliza” she says noticing her over Dolls' shoulder.

“Waves” she says smiling wide.

Dolls puts her down and she smooths out her clothes, she notices Nicole rolling a lit cigarette between her fingers leaning against the car, “Nicole, what are you doing here?”.

Wynonna buts in before she can answer, “thought we would show Haughtshot here the Purg high ropes.”.

“Oh, in that case, RUN!”, Waverly says in a mock tone.

“Shut up Waves you wish you were as cool as us”. Wynonna throws back, Nicole stifles a laugh behind them. “you shut up Haughtpants”, Wynonna continues, shooting Nicole a look. Nicole throws her hands up in the air in surrender causing Waverly to giggle.

“Well I have to go guys and although I would love to stay and destroy my lungs and terrorise the town, I have a shift at Shorty's in an hour. So, I will see you lot later”, she smiles and kisses everyone on the cheek awkwardly pausing at Nicole who half nods taking a drag from her cigarette.

At that awkward exchange she half rushes off across the car park only half stopping to catch a quick glimpse of the redhead and at that they lock eyes her stomach flutters as she watches Nicole mouth out hey punctuating it with a quick wink.

Fumbling her keys into the lock she opens the car door and throws her bag onto the passenger seat, pulling the small neatly folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket she stares down at it resting her head on the steering wheel, “FUCK!”.


End file.
